The present invention relates to an inkjet printing apparatus for printing on a fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,628, the discloses of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an example of such an inkjet printing apparatus. The printing apparatus disclosed in the patent is provided with a platen that is translatable back and forth with respect to a housing and inkjet head thereof. In use, a T-shirt is loaded on the platen, and the platen is indexed rearwardly so as to place the T-shirt beneath the inkjet head of the apparatus. Then the inkjet head reciprocates above the T-shirt while the platen intermittently moves forward to print a desired image onto the T-shirt.
In the conventional inkjet printing apparatus as mentioned aboved, the position of the T-shirt on the platen should be determined only visual observation. Thus, the T-shirt cannot be accurately positioned, and thus the image is often printed out of position, resulting in defective products.